


В ожидании конца света

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [5]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Все они тут ждали, пока всё закончится. Все, унесенные в вихре могущественного та’верена и погибшие, так или иначе, по его вине. Не окончательно мёртвые, но бессильные вернуться обратно, болтающиеся в этом пустом тихом месте: не жизни и не смерти. Лимбе.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании конца света

**Author's Note:**

> _Потому что я не могла не сделать хоть что-то, ок?_

Вот. Опять.   
Опять Ранд ал'Тор вспоминает о нем и произносит его имя.  
Асмодиан нервно передернулся. Ощущение было не сказать чтобы болезненным, но и приятного было мало. Особенно, если учесть мысли вспоминавшего.  
\- Вспоминает кто? – спросил тихий старичок-сморчок, неслышно подошедший и присевший рядом какое-то неопределенно непродолжительное время назад.  
\- Да, – поморщился Асмодиан.  
Раньше этот старикашка ковылял бы от него изо всех своих жалких сил. Не сидел бы рядом, не расспрашивал. Да и сейчас, впрочем, изобилием собеседников сложно было похвастаться. С ним, Отрёкшимся, никто не спешил пообщаться – да, здесь невозможно было что-то утаить. Так что приходилось куковать в одиночестве. Даже Друзья Тёмного, как они себя называли, сторонились его: в знак уважения что ли? Хорошо хоть никто не мог и вреда причинить, ходили тут Белоплащники, кричали, пыжились, а сами не смогли и пальцем дотронуться. (Но и он тоже ничего не мог сделать с ними). Рано или поздно им надоедало или Асмодиан сбредал от них подальше.  
\- А меня и вспомнить некому, – вздохнул старик. – Всех моих троллоки убили. И меня, конечно. Так что я просто так, за компанию тут. Жду, пока всё закончится.   
Все они тут ждали, пока всё закончится. Все, унесенные в вихре могущественного та’верена и погибшие, так или иначе, по его вине. Не окончательно мёртвые, но бессильные вернуться обратно, болтающиеся в этом пустом тихом месте: не жизни и не смерти. Лимбе. Да, пугающая загробная жизнь все-таки существовала; была пока что до тошноты скучна и заключалась в одном ожидании развязки. Впрочем, ожидание было всяко лучше небытия, особенно для того, кто однажды отринул Свет ради бессмертия. Если бы Асмодиан знал в своё время, возможно, не стал бы...  
\- Девушка? – понимающе спросил старичок.  
\- Нет.  
Оставшиеся в живых или вновь ускользнувшие от смерти женщины-Отрёкшиеся едва ли разок вспомнили о нем, а другой единственной, знавшей о нем «девушкой», была Морейн Седай. Она никак не могла вспоминать о нем на земле, потому что сама находилась где-то тут. Асмодиан еще не встречал ее, и особо не рвался найти. Да и о чем бы им говорить? Об единственно по-настоящему общем – Ранде – желания говорить не было. А если понимать шире и подразумевать под «девушкой» любовницу... или хотя бы любовника... Нет, никто, прикасавшийся к Асмодиану после пробуждения, не вспоминал его с теплом или печалью, не скучал. Даже талантливый ученичок, с таким жаром распластывающий и валяющий его по одеялам... нет.  
\- Друзья? – поправился назойливый старик.  
У него не было друзей. Ни среди Избранных, ни среди обманутых его личиной безобидного менестреля людей. Приближенные Ранда косились на него и не понимали внезапного фавора, в котором он оказался у могущественного Возрожденного Дракона. А сам Дракон... Был ли Ранд ал'Тор ему другом? Или Асмодиан ему? Ох, вряд ли. Проклятый Дракон держал его чуть ли не на цепи и не доверял ему ни на грош. Да и Асмодиан цеплялся за него только из-за отчаяния – и страха перед смертью. Той самой, в чьи владения он вступил, но никак не сделает последний шаг.  
\- Враги? – не сдавался старик.  
Прагматичные соратники выкинули его из головы, когда он погиб, а этот проклятый Ранд, Возрожденный Дракон, не считал его врагом, разве что в тот первый и единственный раз, когда они схватились в Руидине... когда Асмодиан проиграл этому мальчишке.  
\- Случайные знакомые? – развел старик руками.  
Сложно было по-настоящему рассердить Асмодиана, но этот старикашка его допек.   
\- Ваш бесценный Дракон, вот кто! – почти взвизгнул Асмодиан, вскочил на ноги и устремился прочь от любопытного болтуна в поисках другого уютного уголка пустоты, где можно было бы в уединении ждать конца этой бесконечной эпопеи с Драконом. Возрожденным.  
Ждать и, может, немного дуться наедине с собой: проклятый Ранд ал'Тор вспоминал его только чтобы выругаться или призадуматься, как и куда сбежал мерзкий Отрёкшийся и какой пакости от него теперь ждать.

  
 **P.S.:**  
\- Морейн Седай, – чуть удивленно поприветствовал Асмодиан нежданную гостью.   
Та молча кивнула и присела рядом, аккуратно раскладывая юбки на туманном нечто, которое окружало их со всех сторон. Как она умудрилась найти его здесь, было сложно представить, но вряд ли Айз Седай случайно вышла к нему. Лицо её было спокойно и невозмутимо, и Асмодиан вздохнул про себя: игры и интриги ему надоели еще в реальном мире.   
\- Чем могу помочь, уважаемая?  
\- Я могу помочь, – ответствовала женщина. – Нам обоим.  
\- Чем же?  
Неужели пришла поговорить о Ранде? Асмодиан понял, что идея ему не так противна, как он ожидал. Наконец-то отвести душу, проклиная Ранда на все корки с тем, кто знает и поймёт!  
\- Я думаю, у нас у всех осталось только одно заветное желание в этом месте, – неожиданно прямо сказала Айз Седай. – Вырваться отсюда, так или иначе. Мне кажется, я нашла способ.   
Асмодиан прикусил язык, сдерживая нетерпеливое «сразу да!», чуть не вылетевшее непрошенным. На этот раз он сперва узнает цену.   
\- Почему вы пришли ко мне?  
\- Мне нужна помощь владеющего саидин, – откровенно ответила Айз Седай.  
Хотя какие уж могут быть замалчивания в их положении? И так полное неведение, прерываемое лишь отголосками мыслей тех, кто вспоминал их.   
\- Здесь невозможно прикоснуться к Источнику, – разочарованно поморщился Асмодиан.  
\- К одной его составляющей – да.   
\- Объединится... – догадался Асмодиан.  
Айз Седай невозмутимо глядела прямо в глаза.   
\- У нас нет причин доверять друг другу, но, только объединившись, мы сможем вырваться отсюда. И вы единственный здесь, кто сможет помочь.  
Единственный? Но Ранд с таким увлечением уничтожал Отрёкшихся! Асмодиан знал, что тот убил, по меньшей мере, троих.   
\- Остальные Отрёкшиеся, – протянул он вопросительно.  
\- Я не нашла их. Видимо, Ранд очень основательно их убил. Или они ушли так же, как собираемся мы.  
Уже мы? Уже собираемся?  
\- Или, – Асмодиан вздрогнул, – или их вернул Великий Повелитель.   
\- Это возможно?  
Асмодиан горько рассмеялся:  
\- Нет предела власти и возможностям Повелителя.   
\- Тёмного, – поправила Морейн невозмутимо, железная женщина! – И это очень важная информация. Ранд обязательно должен узнать её. Это оправдывает любой риск.   
Риск? Риск, что вернувшийся в мир Отрёкшийся Асмодиан вновь побежит к своим дружкам и своему Повелителю? Как будто это было возможно! Никто не поверит ему. И ему не скрыться от взгляда Повелителя даже в самых дальних землях, еще не тронутых переменами. Нет, отныне его единственный шанс выжить – это быть как можно ближе к Ранду, даже если тот неимоверно зол на него за предполагаемый побег. Придется доказывать, что он всецело принадлежит делу Возрожденного Дракона. Даже если эта борьба и казалась безнадежной: Асмодиан видел мощь Великого Повелителя.  
\- Но я предоставлю Ранду разбираться с вами, – договорила безжалостная Айз Седай.   
Асмодиан подавил желание зябко поежиться. Он разберется с Рандом, когда придет время, не раньше. Сейчас важно сбежать отсюда и не попасть при этом в ловушку, которую Айз Седай, несомненно, расставит. Конечно, он не доверял Морейн. Но и торчать здесь, дожидаясь, пока Возрожденный Дракон закончит переделывать мир по своему разумению, а потом, вероятно, окончательно исчезнуть, тоже не прельщало. Что ему мешает попробовать? Хуже не будет.  
\- Да, – сказал он. – Попробуем.


End file.
